Whispers in the Night
by ebenn27
Summary: Follows Wish Upon A Star. After making a wish, Calleigh and Natalia find themselves with some time off and a new chance at getting to know each other. Femslash. Natalie/Calleigh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This follows after _Wish Upon A Star. _It's something I wrote over a year ago, and I've been thinking about reworking it. Reviews/opinions are both awesome and earn cookies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. Kinda wish I did, they'd make my weekend more entertaining, but nope, not mine.

* * *

With her back to Calleigh, Natalia stood, ankle deep in the surf, staring at the night sky. Without looking, Natalia knew that Calleigh was watching, and listening and so it began. "There's this beach, up in Michigan, and when you stand there at night and look at the sky it's like looking into the eyes of millions. If you stand and listen long enough you'd swear you could hear the stars breathe. And if you stand there a bit longer the stars will whisper you their secrets. It's been years since I stood on that beach, but I want to go back," Natalia turned and looked at Calleigh finally, "will you go with me?"

"Why me?"

"Because I need to get away. I need a chance to breathe again; I need away from Miami for a while. And I know that you could use a break from work … and I trust you. I know this is sudden but we've both got a couple of weeks of time-off stocked up. Go with me, please Cal?"

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Two weeks later Natalia and Calleigh were found setting up camp in a Michigan State Park bordering Lake Michigan. Neither woman had realized how utterly annoying putting up a tent could be until they found themselves tripping over poles and stakes. After two hours of mumbled utterings and slight chaos Natalia and Calleigh found themselves sitting across a fire from each other staring into the crackling flame.

Natalia was the first to break the silence, "A friend brought me up here once, it seems like it was a lifetime ago. She loved it here. She taught me a lot in the time that I knew her."

Calleigh looked up in time to see the hint of a tear slide down Natalia's face. Her heart clenched, wondering what this friend meant to Natalia, but she didn't ask, she just waited and listened patiently.

"J.R. brought me up here that summer, it was probably one of the best vacations of my life. We shared a campsite with the rest of her family. I remember her parents had this big camper, really roomy, but a little crowded at the same time, especially with all three dogs in there. Her sister and her boyfriend shared a tent, and J.R. and I shared one," Natalia paused to look at her watch, "Shit! Come on, we've got to go or we'll miss the sunset."

Without thinking Natalia grabbed Calleigh by the hand and half pulled her to the deck at the top of the beach. She leaned against the railing and looked out over the beach and the lake as the multiple levels of the deck filled with other campers waiting for the sunset.

Calleigh leaned next to Natalia as she watched the people filling the space around her. There were elderly couples who moved slowly but smiled at everyone; the teenagers who seemed ignorant to everything and everyone around them; the families with their little children and dogs. It was amazing how many different people gathered to watch the sunset. Calleigh couldn't help but smile when a toddler wandered by holding his mother's hand.

She turned her attention away from people watching to focus on Natalia. The taller woman was staring off into the distance, but Calleigh could tell that her mind was occupied by heavy thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder about Natalia's past, and her ties to this place. Calleigh was still focused on Natalia when she heard the incessant murmuring of the crowd stop and realized that the sun was making it's descent into the horizon.

Natalia blinked back the hint of tears as the normal blue sky blended into a natural masterpiece of oranges and pinks, echoed in the surface of the lake. She had forgotten how beautiful the sunset on the lake was. As long past memories threatened to overwhelm her, she rested her hand on Calleigh's arm, attempting to ground herself in the present. Without thinking Calleigh rested her hand on Natalia's, squeezing softly as the golden orb disappeared into the water.

The sinking of the sun was accompanied by a variety of reverent exclamations from those watching the sunset, but all Calleigh could focus on was the pained look on the beautiful face beside her. As the others slowly meandered off the deck and back into the campground and their respective campsites, Natalia and Calleigh continued to stare into the distance, both lost in wonder at the beauty of the sunset and their own turbulent thoughts. This time it was Calleigh who broke the silence, though her voice was barely above a whisper, "Talia…" She got no further before Natalia looked up and her eyes met Calleigh's, whatever emotions and memories she had been struggling with were locked up and hidden behind a reluctant smile. "I'm sorry Calleigh, I didn't mean to zone out on you like that. Let's go back to camp. All of a sudden I'm in the mood to make smores." Without waiting, Natalia turned and began walking away from the beach, slowing her pace only slight to allow Calleigh to catch up.

"Smores, huh?" Calleigh smiled at Natalia as they walked towards camp.

"It's always been one of my favorite things about camping. You know… gooey marshmallow, melted chocolate and the crunchy graham cracker. Always reminds me of good times and happy memories."

"Well, I suppose I can indulge in some gooey, melted, crunchy goodness. But I have to tell you, I always catch my marshmallows on fire. Not intentionally… it just always seems to happen."

"It just so happens that I am a champion marshmallow toaster. I guarantee a nice golden-brown marshmallow every time."

Calleigh grinned, snickering slightly, "Oh please great marshmallow master, teach me your secrets, show me the way of the marshmallow."

Natalia mock glared at Calleigh, "Patience young grasshopper and I shall show you the depth of my knowledge of marshmallows."

The women continued their marshmallow-related banter all the way back to their campsite.

Upon reaching the site Natalia headed to the fire ring attempting to revive the fire they had left behind before the sunset. Calleigh gathered up the smore supplies, setting them on a small table beside the fire and parked herself in a lawn chair that had seen far better days. Her focus was on the form of Natalia as she performed an obscure form of CPR on the specter of the fire that had been. The only minor distraction from Calleigh's perusal of Natalia was the apparent swarm of mosquitoes attacking her. Natalia turned towards Calleigh and her fight with the insect brigade and smiled to herself. "There is bug spray in the tent, on top of my bag."

Calleigh thanked her and rose gracefully to walk inside, Natalia couldn't help but admire the form of her friend as she walked away. She stifled a chuckle as a corny pick up line fought its way into her mind. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she turned back to the fire, slowly building up the blaze.

Inside the tent Calleigh berated herself silently for her thoughts of Natalia. _"She's your friend Cal, pull it together. You can't afford to screw up this friendship. She's too important for that. Now, you're going to get the bug spray, you're going to go out there and you're going to act like a mature adult and stopping checking out Natalia when she's not looking. And side note, if you're not too busy trying to keep your hormones in check, and find out more about her, and maybe this J.R. and what this place means to her. Think you can handle that Hormone-Girl? Good, now go!" _

Calleigh shook her head as she walked back out of the tent, bug spray in hand, secure in the knowledge that her inner dialogues might just qualify her for a one way ticket to the loony bin. Natalia glanced up at Calleigh when she sat down beside the fire. "Thanks for the bug spray."

" I'm glad to help, besides we wouldn't want you to get eaten alive now would we?"

"No, not at the top of the fun list."

They shared a smile, and both reached for their marshmallow sticks. "So Marshmallow Sensei, will you teach me now?"

"Patience young one, we must first discover your problems with the marshmallows."

Each woman popped a marshmallow on her stick and began the toasting process. True to her word Calleigh caught five marshmallows in a row on fire. Natalia couldn't help but laugh as she finished her third perfect golden-brown marshmallow.

"You're gonna need a lot of work aren't you?"

"I can't help it, they just always catch on fire."

"I promise by the time we leave here I'll have you toasting marshmallows like a pro."

Calleigh looked up at Natalia and smiled as her sixth marshmallow fell into the fire in flames. "Where did you learn to toast marshmallows?"

A pained expression flashed across Natalia's face before she answered, "J.R. taught me."

"Nat… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. What do you say we head to bed?"

"Sure, why don't you go ahead and go in and I'll take care of things out here?"

"Thanks."

Calleigh watched as Natalia made her way into the tent before letting her inner dialogue take over, _"Well done Cal." "That's not fair, I didn't know." "Yeah yeah" "I didn't want to hurt her, I was just curious. "You're not the one hurting her, she's hurting herself." "How do you figure?" "She's hiding from her past, and the longer she hides, the more it's going to hurt." _

"Cal, you coming in?"

"I'll be right there."

"_Listen inner me, I'm going in there and you're going to be on your best behavior. I don't need inner dialogues controlling my head when I'm sleeping so close to Natalia. Just behave yourself and we'll figure out a way to help her. Deal?" "Deal"_

Calleigh joined Natalia in the tent a few minutes later, still mumbling to herself. Calleigh traded her jeans and hoodie for a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt before curling up in her sleeping bag, looking over at Natalia before allowing sleep to take over.

Several hours later Calleigh was woken up by whimpers and quiet shrieks coming from Natalia's side of the tent. Calleigh crawled out of her sleeping bag and knelt beside Natalia, placing a hand on her wrist, she whispered, "Natalia, honey, wake up, you're having a bad dream." Natalia kept tossing and turning, suddenly bolting upright and looking around anxiously, "Where's J.R.?" Her gaze fell on Calleigh and tears welled up in her eyes. Calleigh pulled Natalia into her arms and held her tight. "It's okay honey, I've got you." Natalia buried herself in Calleigh's arms and clung to her until her sobs quieted and she slowly drifted back into the realm of Morpheus.

Calleigh let loose a sigh before attempting to free herself from Natalia's grasp. "Cal… stay? Please, I don't want to be alone" Calleigh couldn't do anything but nod, she climbed into the sleeping bag next to Natalia and pulled the taller woman into her arms, rubbing her back slowly. "It's okay, I've got you, I'm here. Sleep now." It wasn't long before both souls drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in the warmth and comfort that the embrace of the other offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** In case I forgot to mention it earlier _italics_ signify inner dialogues. Also, I had serious fun writing this story, so there are random bits of my humor in here that are pretty entertaining, to me at least, so hopefully you all enjoy them.

And as always reviews are welcome and will be met with sugar cookies and chocolate milk.

**lizard1478:** Glad you're enjoying it!

**Disclaimer:** not mine. they're on my wish list though.

* * *

Calleigh woke to a weight on her chest and a fleeting feeling of paralyzation. Shaking off the remains of her dreams she cracked open an eye to look around and discovered that the weight on her chest was the very beautiful head of Natalia Boa Vista. She couldn't help but smile at the proximity to the other woman, who had turned Calleigh into her very own personal body pillow during the course of the night. Natalia's head was nestled comfortably on Calleigh's chest, with one arm thrown across the shorter woman's stomach and a leg nestled between both of Calleigh's.

Calleigh briefly considered her options, wondering which would be easier, trying to pull away so she could begin making breakfast and shower, or staying there curled up with Natalia forever. Her inner dialogue was screaming the forever part, but her bladder was voting on the getting up option. Torn between the choices, Calleigh contented herself to just lie there and watch Natalia for a few moments. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state only strengthened Calleigh's resolve to do everything she could to protect Natalia from further hurt and harm. Calleigh continued to watch Natalia sleep for several more minutes, both thankful and forlorn when Natalia rolled away and onto her side and continued to sleep. Without making a noise Calleigh swiftly rose from the sleeping bag, gathered her shower bag and her towel and headed towards the bathhouse.

While Calleigh was off enjoying her morning shower and generally making use of her trip to the bathhouse, Natalia was slowing waking up to the memories of the previous night. She groaned in annoyance when she realized that Calleigh had seen her dreams. She adored Calleigh and was frustrated by the idea that she'd seen her in one of her worse moments. Shaking her head, Natalia rose and dressed in a simple pair of jeans, white t-shirt and sneakers, and exited the tent to begin breakfast preparations. That's how Calleigh saw her when she got back to the site, leaning over the picnic table, setting out a plate of bacon next to the eggs and toast. Calleigh stood and watched Natalia for a moment before zeroing in on the plate on the table, "Bacon!"

Natalia laughed, "Good morning to you too!"

"Sorry…. But it's bacon!"

"Yes, and those are eggs, and that's a tree, and I'm Natalia and you're Calleigh."

"Smartass."

Both women chuckled before settling down to enjoy a simple breakfast together. Conversation flowed easily during the meal, but no mention was made of Natalia's dreams or the position Calleigh was in when she woke that morning. After the meal was finished Calleigh began cleaning up the dishes and leftovers while Natalia took the opportunity to shower and prepare for the day.

In Natalia's absence Calleigh's inner dialogue decided to rear its head, _"So how's it going?" "What do you want now?" "Enjoyed waking up with her this morning, huh?" "If you must know, yes, I did." "So what are we going to do about it?" "There's nothing to be done about it. She's my friend, plain and simple." "But you want more than that." "Not the point." "I think it's a completely valid point." "Shouldn't you be off driving someone else crazy? Or am I your only victim today?" "Touchy touchy…. And just so you know… she was checking out your ass." _

"Damn it!"

"Something wrong Calleigh?"

"Huh? Oh, Nat, I'm fine…when did you get back?"

"Just now, sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan for today?"

An hour later found Calleigh and Natalia hiking through the top of the sand dunes bordering the beach. Natalia led Calleigh down the worn path. Calleigh, for her part, was enjoying the view as they hiked, and not just of the scenery, but rather the woman in front of her. _"Like what you see?" "Damn it, I thought I'd gotten rid of you." "Nope, never gonna happen." "Lovely." "So why haven't you made a move yet?" "We are not having this conversation right now." "Well you're not any fun Hormone-Girl." "Go away!" "Okay…. But I'll be back!" _

Calleigh looked up to see Natalia looking back at her, concern in her eyes, "You okay Calleigh?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just lost in how beautiful it is up here." _"Oh sure it's really the scenery that has you flabbergasted." "Shut up!"_

Natalia reached back and took Calleigh by the hand, "Come on, one of my favorite places is right up here." Natalia led Calleigh to a piece of dune that jutted out further than the rest of the dune. An old fallen tree connected that piece of dune to another piece, and the tree was firmly settled into the dune, with a ten-foot drop to the sand below it. Natalia smiled at Calleigh before balancing her way midway out across the eight-foot tree. She lowered herself down sitting on the tree and dangling her feet in the air, looking back at Calleigh, "You coming?"

Calleigh climbed out and sat down next to Natalia. She leaned against Natalia and rested her head on her shoulder, looking out over the lake and the families on the beach. Natalia found comfort in the contact, "J.R. brought me up here our first night here. She told me this story about how when she was in her teens she was standing out on a fallen tree much like this one and she turned to wave at someone and fell backwards off the tree and rolled halfway down the dune. She wasn't too happy with me when I started cracking up laughing. The visual she gave me was just hilarious. Of course it wasn't so funny when I ended up doing the same thing that night."

Calleigh looked up at Natalia and smiled, "Does that make it my turn next?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll fall carefully, if I fall, no pushing me though."

"Of course oh great Marshmallow burner."

The women laughed and watched the families playing down on the beach.

"I never imagined that she wouldn't be here with me."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time. Nat… you know I'm here for you."

"We had been friends for as long as I could remember. She had always been such a huge fixture in my life. We were best friends. Somewhere along the way things began changing. She was always the person I turned to when I was hurting, and she was always the one there for me after a bad day, a bad date, or even just a bad memory. Without either of us really noticing it our hugs started lingering, and we'd look for excuses just to cuddle and be in each others arms."

Natalia looked up at Calleigh and saw the friendship and support reflected in her eyes. "This one night, we were sitting on my couch watching a movie, and J.R. looked up at me, and asked me to dinner. She was so nervous about the whole thing. I knew in that one instant that I loved her. I know how ridiculous that sounds…"

"It's not ridiculous. You two had a history together," as Calleigh spoke her heart was breaking at the pain on Natalia's face, "There are no rules for love. And I have no doubt that she loved you just as much as you loved her."

"I know, I'm sorry it's hard to talk about, or well even think about."

"Go ahead, take your time, I'm here."

Natalia paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, before continuing, "After that first date we spent every waking moment together. I felt like I had finally found the piece of me that was missing. We were together for two years before she brought me up here. It was a tradition in her family, they'd been camping up here since her mom was a kid. There was a pattern among her family, when one of them brought someone up here with them it was always the person they would eventually marry. I thought it was a good sign for us. We had an amazing time up here, and I loved her family. About six months after we left here… there was an accident, she was hit by a drunk driver, and killed instantly."

"Nat honey, I'm so sorry."

"This is the first time I've been able to come back up here. It's been almost ten years, and I could never bring myself to face this place."

Natalia couldn't stop the tears from falling, and Calleigh wrapped her arms tightly around the taller woman, holding her and wiping the tears away.

"It's okay honey, I'm here."

Time passed and Natalia and Calleigh just stayed there, holding onto each other and mourning the loss that Natalia was still trying to accept. Eventually, the two made their way back to camp and put together some sandwiches for lunch.

"Hey Nat…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for telling me about her."

"Thanks for listening."

The two smiled and continued their lunch in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As before _italics_ still denotes mental dialogues. I hope you all enjoy.

**.kissed**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. And don't worry, I get what you're saying.

**Disclaimer:** not mine. but can I have them anyway?

* * *

After lunch Natalia and Calleigh busied themselves cleaning up from the meal and straightening the campsite. Calleigh looked up from stacking firewood to see Natalia wiping off the picnic table. _"Enjoying the view?" "Don't you ever go away?" "Nope." "I wish you would." "You'd miss me too much." "I doubt it." "Trust me, you'd miss me more than you already have." "You're not making any sense. How could I already have missed you?" "Maybe I'll explain it to you one day." "When? After you get me sent to a psych ward?" "Maybe."_

Once Calleigh managed to pull herself out of her head she felt Natalia's gaze on her. Meeting her eyes they smiled at each other. Calleigh walked over to Natalia, "What do you say we go pick up some groceries? We might need to buy some more marshmallows if my prior performance is anything to go by."

"Sounds like a plan." Natalia grinned, "How do you feel about the toy section of the store?"

"What?"

"You'll find out!"

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe."

Calleigh couldn't help but puzzle over Natalia's interest in the toy section at the store, but she figured that Natalia would tell her when she was good and ready.

The drive to the store was short. After Natalia parked the car and Calleigh grabbed a shopping cart the women walked inside. Natalia took control of the cart and looked at Calleigh, "So where first?"

"Well we need marshmallows, and we should pick up whatever we need for dinner tonight."

"How do you feel about just doing hamburgers tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Together the women wandered through the store, filling the cart with hamburger buns, ground beef, grapes, potato salad, a case of water and a bottle of wine. The women worked in complete tandem doing the shopping, trading casual jokes and easy conversation . Eventually they made their way to the marshmallows.

"So how many bags do you think you're going to need Cal? Five…twenty? Should we get their entire stock?"

"Oh you're funny…smartass."

Natalia couldn't help but grin before turning the cart and heading toward the toy section. The closer to the toy aisle they got the bigger Natalia's grin and the greater Calleigh's curiosity. Natalia just smiled at Calleigh when she added a blue kite to the cart. Calleigh simply raised an eyebrow when a neon orange plastic bucket and green shovel joined the kite. The last item added was a bright pink frisbee. Natalia couldn't help but laugh at the slightly confused but amused look on Calleigh's face.

"Well we are going to the beach aren't we? You can't go to the beach and not build a sandcastle."

Calleigh just nodded, trying to hold back the laugh. "Alright Nat. I know I can't toast marshmallows, but wait till you see my sandcastles." Calleigh slipped her arm around Natalia's waist as they jointly pushed their shopping cart to the check out lane. Within twenty minutes the two were back at their campsite, putting away their groceries.

"Hey Calleigh…. Want to go for a walk?"

"I would absolutely love too." _"Oh yeah, cause that didn't seem over eager at all." "I would glare at you if I knew how." "Forget me, focus on the girl, she's going to catch on eventually you know." "Shush!"_

Natalia reached her hand out to Calleigh, "Ready?"

Calleigh smiled, entwining her fingers with Natalia's, "Always." _"You know…" "Shut up." "Just saying." "Picture my glare."_

They slowly walked through the campground, watching the families playing Corn-Hole and Bocce Ball. Both did their best not to laugh at the seven year old being walked by the family golden retriever. Calleigh reluctantly pulled her hand from Natalia's to catch a wayward football thrown by a group of rowdy teenagers. Calleigh made a perfect throw back to the group and Natalia smiled, impressed with Calleigh's ability. The two continued their walk, eventually ending up at a small playground in a secluded corner of the campground.

Calleigh squealed like a three year old on a marshmallow induced sugar high and darted to the swing set. Within seconds she was swinging her way into the air, Natalia leaned against a nearby tree and watched as Calleigh soared into the sky. _"Beautiful isn't she?" "Who are you and why are you in my head?" "Who I am… not important. Why I'm here… cause blondie over there was getting a little testy. So I thought I'd visit you for a bit." "Interesting." "I know I am. You could go swing with her you know. Unless you prefer the silent stalker under the tree bit?" _Moments later Natalia was reaching towards the sky on the swing next to Calleigh.

Eventually they came down from the sky and turned their swings looking at each other. "You squealed when you saw the swings."

"I don't squeal."

"Maybe not normally, but you did today."

"I've always loved the swings. There's something about being able to climb towards the sky on your own power. Not to mention it's just plain fun."

"You're cute on the swings," it was out before Natalia could even think about what she said.

"You're not bad yourself." _"Subtle." "I thought I got rid of you." "Never, I just went to talk to your girl." "She's not my … wait, you climbed into Natalia's head?" "Now you're catching on." "Shit." _"So… Ever play bumper swings Nat?"

"What?"

"Like this…" Natalia watched as Calleigh pulled her swing back at an angle and swung directly towards Natalia. The two collided gently, sending them in opposite directions. Moments later Natalia was aiming herself towards Calleigh and it was a suddenly intense laugh filled game of bumper swings as they tried to push each other around. Neither woman expected the suddenly strong collision that sent Natalia to the ground with Calleigh directly on top of her.

Natalia gasped quietly relishing in the feel of Calleigh on top of her. As for Calleigh, she was fighting to control her emotions, but still found her lips slowly moving towards Natalia's. Natalia watched Calleigh's lips, licking her own subconsciously, slipping her hand up to cup Calleigh's cheek. They were so close their breath intertwined.

The moment shattered when a family of four approached the playground, the two toddlers dashing towards the swings. Calleigh shook her head and climbed off of Natalia as gently and as quickly as she could. Calleigh looked down at the bronzed woman and sighed, reaching a hand out to help her off the ground. They brushed themselves off and smiled at the family before turning to walk in silence back to their campsite, both completely lost in their thoughts.

"_So blondie… got yourself in quite a situation back there didn't you?" "Don't you have anything constructive to add?" "J.R. took Nat to those swings. Back then there was still a metal jungle gym there too. They were sitting at the top of the jungle gym when J.R. asked Talia to marry her." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because it's important that you know." "How do you know this?" "That's a story for another time young grasshopper. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go talk to Nat."_

"_She's good for you, you know that right?" "Calleigh chased you away again?" "Nope, I just missed you." "How sweet of you." "I mean it, I really miss you Princess." "What? What'd you call me?" "Nothing Nat. So you wanna know why I'm here?" "Am I that obvious?" "You should have kissed her." "I couldn't." "Don't let the past hold you back, loving Cal doesn't mean you have to stop loving J.R. She'll always be a part of you and she'd want you to move on and be happy." "I… I don't know if I can." "Just try, trust me." _

"You know what we need Cal?"

"Hmm?"

"A hammock. There's a perfect spot to hang one between those two trees."

"Well I guess we'll just have to pick one up tomorrow then."

"Good, I'd like that."

"Me too."

Calleigh and Natalia spent the rest of the afternoon playing cards and talking about their lives. Calleigh told Natalia about her prior experiences playing bumper swings, and how she broke her nose once, the result of her intended target getting up mid swing. Natalia told Calleigh that J.R. always called her Princess, mostly because the first time they met, at the tender age of six, Nat had been dancing around in a princess dress with a tiara on her head. The conversation continued to evolve, and though both were active participants and more than willing to discuss their past and their lives in general, they both danced around what had happened earlier at the park.

The conversation continued to flow easily over dinner. They discovered they shared many interests, including a secret affinity for Shakespeare and Saturday morning cartoons, specifically Tom and Jerry. Though they didn't quite see eye to eye on the mater. "Come on Cal, you can't honestly think that Jerry deserved to be caught?"

"He started it! Tom was just a cat, he couldn't help it."

"Tom was known for trying to eat innocent animals."

"He's a cat! Besides, how many times did Jerry blow Tom up?"

"That's beside the point."

"I just think that in at least one cartoon Tom should have come out on top."

Natalia concentrated on Calleigh, slowly passing a hand in front of Cal's face, "Jerry should always win."

"Did you just try to Jedi mind trick me?"

"No?"

At that Calleigh deemed it an appropriate time to chuck a hamburger bun at Natalia, hitting her square in the middle of the forehead.

"HEY!"

"Ooops?"

Seconds later Natalia had Calleigh pinned to the picnic table bench, straddling her waist. "You are in so much trouble!" Calleigh bit her lip when Natalia's hands slipped under her shirt, searching for ticklish spots. The women squirmed against each other, each attempting to tickle the other as much as possible. The tickle fest ended abruptly when they once again found themselves on the ground.

"You know… your balance sucks."

"Shut up Nat."

"Awww. It's not my fault you keep landing us on the ground."

"That's not the point. On a completely unrelated note, if we leave now we can claim a spot on our log for the sunset." _"Our log?" "Shut up!" _

"Good call, now get off me so we can go."

As Calleigh climbed off Natalia for the second time that day both took a moment to mentally ground themselves after the closeness they had just experienced. They joined hands without thinking and made their way up into the sand dunes.

"_Damn it girls. You get so close… I'll have you two together by the time you leave here or else my name's not … Shit. It's a really bad sign when the inner dialogue voice starts talking to itself. Guess I better follow them." _

When the voice rejoined Natalia and Calleigh they were getting comfortable on the log in preparation for the sunset. They had yet to make their plans for tomorrow, but were comfortable in the knowledge that it would be spent together. Watching the sun sink into the water reminded them both of the past that was connected to the place, but deep in their hearts, they hoped for a future that would be connected as well.

Their section of the dune was less crowded than the deck had been the previous night, and they were content to remain behind even after their part of the dune had emptied out after the sunset. Eventually Natalia made her way off the fallen tree with ease, turning back to wait for Calleigh. When Calleigh went to stand on the tree however, her ability to balance had been negatively affected by her contemplation of Natalia's beauty. She was on her feet for less than 10 seconds before she slipped and fell into the sand below. Natalia did her best to hold back her laughter, but failed… miserably, "I told you your balance sucked!"

Calleigh glared up at the taller woman before rising to her feet and making her way back to the top of the dune. "You've got a five second head start, and then you're in trouble!"

Calleigh and Natalia amused a great many of the other campers that night, chasing each other from the dunes to their campsite, circling trees and benches, each trying their best to evade the grasp of the other. Calleigh finally got Natalia just as she was attempting to duck into their tent to hide.

"No hiding! I caught you fair and square. Now it's time to pay the price."

"Oh? And just what is that?"

"MARSHMALLOW TIME!"

Nat laughed and began gathering the items needed for smores, whilst Calleigh built a fire. "Okay, but pay attention this time. Do not thrust the marshmallow directly into the fire! That only gets you the crispified mallow."

"Yes dear."

An hour later and Calleigh had managed to severely burn an entire bag of marshmallows and Natalia had managed to perfectly toast ten or so. They sat beside the fire, watching the flames burn and listening to the gradual silencing of the campers around them. They made their way into the tent once the fire had finally burnt down.

"Hey Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure this sounds silly… but could you hold me again tonight? I feel safe with you, and I don't want to face my nightmares tonight."

"Of course sweetie."

Within minutes the two women were wrapped up around each other and drifting off into the realm of dreams. Neither realized that their dreams that night would be completely filled with images and thoughts that would reveal the strength of their feelings and their connection to each other.

"_Good night you two. Sleep sweet and dream well. Tomorrow's another day and another chance to open your eyes." _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Italics = mental dialogues...and dreams in this section_. Hope y'all enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters and I also don't own the song.

never been kissed: thanks, glad you're still enjoying it.

* * *

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

_Natalia looked up at the figure walking down the beach towards her, focused entirely on the song filling the silence. As the figure approached the song seemed to vibrate through out the air. "No one ever sang that to me but you." _

"_I know."_

"_I miss you, I miss you so much."_

"_I know Tal, I miss you too." _

"_Why did you leave me? Why did you go?"_

"_I had to honey. But you know, I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter."_

_The figure sank to her knees on the sand next to Natalia, "I love you Tal, I always have and I always, always will. And I know you don't want to hear this, but you've got to let go of me."_

"_No. I can't and I won't."_

"_Princess, listen to me okay? It's been ten years, you can't use me as a shield for the rest of your life." Natalia looked up as the figure laid her hand over Natalia's heart. "Tal I will always be in here, and I'm never going to leave, but you deserve happiness. And yes, what we had was amazing but there's so much more out there for you. Before you object… she loves you Tal. There's room in your heart for both of us. It's not a matter of replacing me, just moving on."_

"_I love you."_

_ "I know." J.R. smiled and stroked Natalia's cheek softly. "Let her in Princess, she'll be good for you, I promise. It's not a betrayal to my memory to love again. I love you Tal, I always will. I've got to go. There's another stop I have to make tonight."_

_ "Don't leave me?"_

_ "I'll always be in your heart Princess." With that J.R. leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against Natalia's. "Always." _

Natalia opened her eyes and looked around the tent. Hearing only the sounds of the night and Calleigh's gentle breathing, she snuggled up closer to Calleigh and fell into a deep dreamless sleep listening to the sound of Calleigh's heartbeat.

* * *

_Calleigh sat atop a jungle gym that no longer existed and watched as a six-year-old version of Natalia spun around the swing set dressed as a princess. Calleigh couldn't help but smile, enjoying the chance to watch the young girl. _

"_Beautiful isn't she?" _

_Startled, Calleigh looked up at the woman who was quite suddenly siting next to her. _

"_I think I loved her even then."_

"_J.R.?"_

"_The one and only."_

"_Why are you here?" _

"_Because the both of you are being blind to opportunities. Tal because she's afraid that by loving you she'll betray me. And you because you're afraid that by loving her you'll hurt her and get her into something she's not ready for."_

"_But-"_

"_This is one of my favorite places you know, even in death. I played on this jungle gym as a child. I proposed to Tal here. Sitting right where we are now. I was devastated when they tore it down. Well as devastated as a dead person can be… I'm sorry, I still get caught up in the memories."_

"_It's okay." _

"_You're not crazy. Granted you're talking to the dead, but you're not crazy. She loves you. I know you love her. I want her to be happy. I know you're the one that will make sure she is."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_That's an interesting question. I don't have magical abilities. I can't see the future, but I have a great view of the past. You two were made for each other. I would have made her happy, but you'll make her complete."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Love her. Plain and simple. Be there when she hurts. Wipe away the tears when she cries. Make her laugh on a bad day. Tell her the truth. Be her friend. It's that simple. She loves you as you are, without demands or stipulations. She doesn't need huge extravagant gestures, though she won't turn them down. Be yourself."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's it. You're all she needs"_

"_J.R. … thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Just make her happy. Oh, and Calleigh…"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Speed says hi."_

_Calleigh looked up in surprise as J.R. walked away _

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better." _

Calleigh awoke with a start. She smiled at the weight of Natalia on top of her, running her fingers through Natalia's hair slowly. "I love you, and soon I'll tell you for real." Calleigh soon fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

A few hours later Calleigh and Natalia woke wrapped up in each others arms. Neither was all that willing to move. They laid there together a few more minutes, both drawing comfort from the contact.

"Morning Talia." Before Calleigh could stop herself she leaned forward pressing a soft kiss on Natalia's lips. "What do you say we get up and head to the beach?"

Natalia was so caught up in the brief sensation of Calleigh's lips on hers that she could do nothing but nod. Calleigh smiled and exited the tent quietly. Natalia stared up at the ceiling of the tent, instantly missing the warmth that Calleigh provided. Sighing softly she gathered herself together and made her way out of the tent to join Calleigh for breakfast.

The two ate a quick breakfast of fruit and cereal before changing for the beach. While Natalia packed a bag with towels and a few other items, Calleigh put together a small cooler with bottled water and some snacks. And before they knew it the women were walking hand in hand towards the beach. Neither commented on the slight changes in their relationship, and the more intimate touches, they were content to let things lay as they were.

Natalia smiled, glancing over at Calleigh as they walked. The view was certainly one to be enjoyed as Calleigh wore a pair of red swim shorts and a blank tank top. Calleigh enjoyed the chance to look Natalia over as well, cut off jean shorts that fit her perfectly and a white tank top had Natalia looking as stunning as ever.

Reaching the deck they walked down the stairs slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet of the nearly empty beach this early in the day. Within the hour families and teenagers and young couples would be converging upon the beach like stoners on a free bag of weed, but for now the beach was theirs. Kicking off their flip flops at the bottom of the stairs they made their way across the hot sand, picking a spot near the water, but obscured from the main section of beach by a slight puff of dune grass.

Towels were spread out, sunscreen applied and clothes dropped. Calleigh tossed her tank top on her towel, showing off the simple black bikini top that had been hidden underneath. Once Natalia had the chance to remove her jaw from the ground she dropped her shorts and tank next to Calleigh's revealing her perfectly designed sky blue bikini that perfectly accentuated her flawless skin.

Moments later both women were waist deep in the frigid water. Calleigh playfully splashed Natalia, swerving a moment later to avoid the returned splash. The women frolicked and splashed, pushing and pulling on each other, and in their attempts and activities forgot how chilled they really were. Their playful movements and the simple presence of each other warmed their bodies. At one point Natalia dashed back up to their towels and grabbed the Frisbee that had been purchased the day before. She sent it hurtling through the air in Calleigh's general direction. Calleigh in her attempt to catch the flying pink disc stretched for it and found herself sputtering in the water up to her neck.

"Oops?"

"Nice throw Nat."

The game of frisbee commenced with both women doing their best to make sure their companion ended up immersed more often than not. Calleigh was much more interested in watching Natalia stretch and reach for the frisbee than she was in making good throws. As for Natalia, the image of Calleigh dripping wet demanded all of her attention.

Calleigh waded through the water, making her way over to Natalia. "You know it's freezing out here?"

"I've noticed."

With just a simple elegant smile Calleigh took Natalia's hand and led her to the shore. Moments later the women had stretched out on their towels, allowing the sun to dry and warm their dripping bodies. The women were content to lay their next to each other listening to the waves hit the sand. Unfortunately, their bubble of solitude was burst when a gaggle of teenage boys raced past, their shouts breaking the silence. Calleigh propped herself up on her elbows and glared at the passing forms. Her sigh was echoed by a more internal one, _"That you?" "You have other voices that pop into your head when they aren't wanted?" "No" "Well then Sherlock it's me ain't it." "Har har." "Enjoying the beach?" "I'm enjoying the company more." "I'm assuming you don't mean me." "Nope." "Glad you're finally admitting it. So what excuse are you going to use next to get close to her?" "I don't know yet." "Build her a castle." "What?" "Every princess needs a castle" _

"Hey Talia?"

"Hm?"

"Did you bring the bucket and the shovel?"

"In the bag."

"Thanks!"

Natalia looked up as Calleigh grabbed the bucket and shovel and headed to the water to fill the bucket. She couldn't help but focus on the way Calleigh moved and how her muscles flexed. It took all her strength not to reach out and touch and stroke the skin that so appealed to her. She focused her gaze on Calleigh's hands, watching how they formed and sculpted the sand. As Calleigh formed walls and doors, windows and stairs, Natalia formed an image of Calleigh.

Each movement Calleigh made was echoed in Natalia's mind. Though In her mind Calleigh's hands were on her. She watched Calleigh move and had to bite back a moan imagining those hands on her. Calleigh looked up, caught Natalia's eye and grinned. Natalia smiled and moved over to help build the castle, hoping it would distract her from Calleigh's hands.

Unfortunately for Calleigh the increased proximity played havoc with her control. It took all her power to avoid reaching out for Natalia. _"I know you want to take it slow with her, but don't go so slow you go backwards." "What do you suggest?" "Something sweet and romantic, but easy to manage while you're camping." "I have the perfect idea."_

Calleigh looked up at Natalia, "I know we're here together and we're eating together anyway, but would you have dinner with me tonight? After the sunset?"

Natalia looked down trying to hide the blush, "Of course."

Calleigh smiled brightly at Natalia reaching out to brush a sand-covered hand across her cheek. "Good, after the sunset why don't you shower and get dressed and I'll be ready when you get back?"

"Sounds like a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Had a pretty awesome day today. In light of that awesomeness and my continued good mood I think that I'm going to post chapters 5 and 6 tonight. Hope everyone had a good day!

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

The women spent the rest of the morning playing on the beach, splashing each other and building various sandcastles. Calleigh at one point attempted to replicate the C.S.I. Lab back in Miami. Natalia couldn't help but laugh as the walls collapsed and the roof fell in.

"That's what you get for trying to bring work with you on our vacation."

Calleigh looked up and smiled. _"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." "What?" "Smiling." "I have reason now, don't I?" "Yup." "And if tonight goes well … well I'll have more reason." "Yup." "Will she like my plans?" "You're lucky I can do the whole mind reading thing, otherwise I would be totally clueless here. But yeah, I think she'll love it." "Good."_

Calleigh and Natalia ate lunch on the beach, courtesy of the small cooler Calleigh had brought with them. Finishing their meal, Natalia stood, brushed herself off and reached out a hand to Calleigh.

"Take a walk with me?"

"It'd be my honor."

Hand in hand the walked down the beach, towards a distant lighthouse barely visible against the afternoon sky.

"I'm glad you brought me here. It's been so long since I've had a real vacation and I needed this. But it's more than that. I wanted… I needed this time with you."

Calleigh stopped to face Natalia, reaching out to stroke her cheek softly. "I wouldn't want to spend this time with anyone else. And I know how hard it's been for you to come back here, and I'm so thankful to you for bringing me here. It means the world to me."

Natalia turned into Calleigh's touch, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. "There's no one else in this world I would have brought up here with me. "

With that the two women resumed their walk, enjoying the sun on their skin, the sand and water under their feet and the comfort and safety offered by the other. As time passed the beach filled and emptied. The only constant remained the two beautiful women walking up and down the beach, sharing an almost silent conversation. They walked and talked well into the afternoon before finally gathering their towels, clothes and bags and returning to their campsite.

After returning to the campsite Calleigh and Natalia raced to the bathhouse to rinse off the remaining the sand quickly before dressing for a short trip out to the store. First on their list of items to pick up was the hammock, and Calleigh had a small list of things she needed for their date that night. After finding the hammock and agreeing that it would be perfectly capable of holding both of them at the same time, they split to pick up their individual items.

Every once in a while during their shopping their paths would cross and Calleigh would protectively hide her cart from Natalia's view while grinning foolishly. It made Natalia laugh every time and she contemplated trying to pull the C.S.I. card just to get a copy of Calleigh doing that from the store security. _"Not a good idea." "Do you have to be the voice of reason?" "Yup." "You're not that much fun sometimes." "Nope. You forgot your camera in Miami didn't you?… I'll take your silence as confirmation. Pick up a disposable one while you're here. Trust me you'll want it." "Anything else I should get?" "Maybe more than one camera, you're probably gonna want a lot of pictures over the next few days." "Thanks… smartass."_

Natalia grinned to herself as she headed over to pick up a few disposable cameras. "I might be going crazy, but at least the voices in my head have good ideas."

Within the hour Natalia and Calleigh had checked out and with a great bit of awkward bumbling and shuffling managed to keep their purchases secret. The only item they both knew about was the hammock in a box, which took up a decent part of the trunk. At the campground they both focused on putting the hammock up, but before either one could enjoy it they realized that the sunset was fast approaching.

"Want to grab some ice cream before heading to the sunset?"

Calleigh nodded and reached out, taking Natalia's hand as they walked to the end of the campground and down a small beaten path to the small ice cream store that had been a favorite among campers since it's first day in business. Calleigh and Natalia waited in line behind an elderly couple and their grandchildren. Natalia couldn't help but notice how the grandparents acted towards each other, and that even now, in what must be their sixtieth year of marriage, they still held hands and gravitated towards each other. Natalia directed Calleigh's gaze in their direction and both smiled to themselves, neither realizing that they were both thinking how they wanted a love like that.

When the two finally got their turn at the window Calleigh couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at Natalia's choice of Superman in a waffle cone. Natalia just shrugged and licked her way across the cone. But with her MooseTracks in one hand and Natalia's hand in the other Calleigh couldn't be anything but happy as they walked towards the head of the beach.

Calleigh and Natalia leaned against the railing at the top of the deck, opting for the deck instead of walking through the dunes with their ice cream. The sky was slightly cloudier than the nights before and the colors of the sunset reflected in the lake and in the clouds. Calleigh noticed almost none of the sunset, her concentration was primarily focused on the beauty at her side.

Natalia tried her hardest to focus on the sunset but her attention was divided between her memories of the place and her closeness to Calleigh. _"You're allowed to be happy with her. Enjoy yourself tonight. Be happy. Be loved." "Thank you."_ Natalia smiled, for once the voice was useful without being sarcastic. She leaned against Calleigh and slipped an arm around her waist. Calleigh smiled up at Natalia and rested her head on the other woman, both watched as the sun disappeared below the horizon.

As the two walked away their thoughts were occupied with what was to come. Upon reaching the campsite Calleigh smiled and kissed Natalia's cheek softly. "Why don't you go shower and get ready. And Talia…take your time okay?"

Natalia smiled and kissed Calleigh's forehead. "Okay, I'll see you back here soon."

Calleigh watched as Natalia gathered her clothes and shower supplies and walked off to the bathhouse. Calleigh quickly grabbed everything she needed for the shower and dashed towards the bathhouse, making sure Natalia was already in a shower before taking as quick a shower as possible for herself.

Calleigh got dressed and dashed back to the campsite, fixing dinner and preparing for the evening. Calleigh lit candles all around the campsite and built a fire up as well. She placed two dozen roses in a vase on the table and set the place settings on the table.

When Natalia returned she just watched as Calleigh moved around the campsite, humming a familiar song to herself. Natalia couldn't help but rake her eyes over Calleigh's form, she was beautiful in a simple pair of black pants, a green tank top and a black button up. Calleigh looked up to see Natalia and forgot to breathe, the pink knee length skirt and simple white button up left Calleigh star struck and slack jawed.

The two approached each other slowly, Calleigh reached out to stroke Natalia's cheek lightly.

"You look beautiful."

"My Calleigh… you outshine everything."

Calleigh took Natalia's hand and led her to the picnic table. "I hope you like Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo. I know it's nothing special but it's one of my favorites."

"It's special because you made it for me."

The blonde ducked her head, trying to hide her blush as she led Natalia over to the table. Calleigh poured a glass of wine for each of them and they sat across the table from each other and shared jokes and conversation over the meal. They talked about their childhood, past relationships, family and their dreams.

After the meal Calleigh took Natalia by the hand and led her over to the hammock. Natalia climbed onto the hammock and opened her arms up to Calleigh. Calleigh nestled her head in Natalia's shoulder and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Thank you for tonight Calleigh."

"It was more than my pleasure honey."

"I keep wanting to say something, but I'm worried about upsetting you."

"You won't upset me, I promise. Tell me?"

"You're the first woman I've dated since J.R."

"Why is that?"

"I was worried that if I dated another woman it would be like I was trying to replace her, or wipe her from my memory."

"No one would have thought that, not me and not J.R. Why were you worried about telling me?"

"I like having this opportunity with you, and I'm really, really, enjoying this time together. I just worry that if I keep talking about her you'll see it as a reason to stay away from me. That you'll think I'm not ready to move on."

"Talia, she was a really important part of your life, I can't expect you to ignore her for me. Beyond that, I like hearing about her. I want to know the woman that was…that is so important to you. I wish I could have met her."

"She would have liked you."

"I'm sure I would have liked her." _"She's right you know, I do like you." "J.R.?" "You didn't think I would leave her happiness up to someone else, did you?" "So it's been you all this time?" "Now she catches on." "Does she know it's you?" "Maybe on some level, but nothing she's consciously admitted to." "I won't tell her." "Thank you. I don't want her to question what I've said to her, because it's me." "I like you too J.R." "Good. And you know… I couldn't have picked anyone better for her than you… blondie." "Ass." _

Calleigh smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Natalia. Her hand rested on Natalia's stomach, stroking it softly while Natalia's hand roamed slowly over Calleigh's back. The two stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. When Calleigh could no longer hold back the yawns they climbed out of the hammock and moved into the tent. Turning theirs backs to each other they changed into their sleepwear and curled up on a pile of blankets and sleeping bags together. It was an automatic response to sleep wrapped up in each others arms and no one had any complaints.

Just before Calleigh's eyes closed for the night she had a thought, "Hey Talia… wanna go Kayaking with me tomorrow?"

"Okay baby."

They slept that night peacefully, dreaming of the past few days and what the next day would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Second chapter for the night. Just FYI there are eight chapters total, then an epilogue. So we're almost to the end. Enjoy and have an awesome day/night!

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

When Calleigh woke Natalia's breath was dancing across the back of her neck and small lazy circles were making their way down her stomach with Natalia's fingers leading the way. Calleigh did her best to breathe steadily, focusing on the closeness to the other woman. In that moment, in that simple moment between sleep and wakefulness Calleigh was more incredibly happy then she had been in years, she focused on savoring and storing the memory for later days. As for Natalia she couldn't help but get lost in the softness of Calleigh's skin and the scent of her hair. As the morning slowly crept into the tent, the two remained joined in silence and comfort, drawing warmth and an undefined sense of love from the contact.

As they lay there the silence of the morning was slowly shattered by the sounds of the rising campground; the muffled barking of dogs, the laughter of children, bacon frying, and couples walking to the bathhouse, and eventually the steady pour of rain.

Natalia smiled against Calleigh's neck, pressing a light kiss to the skin with no second thoughts, "Sounds like kayaking won't be the best idea today."

"Probably not."

"I have this urge to just stay here until the weather clears up."

Calleigh smiled, watching as her hands, of their own volition, stroked Natalia's lightly. "And how would you amuse yourself?"

"I'm sure I could come up with something." Natalia couldn't help but grin as the early morning atmosphere eased both women into a playful contented place. "There might be a deck of cards in my bag?"

The banter continued on between the women, both offering ideas of entertainment, games to be played, and various other sorts of amusement. The further they became entrenched in the conversation the less willing they were to move out of the safe haven they had found in each others arms.

At some point in the conversation they had switched positions and Calleigh found herself snuggled quite comfortable against Natalia, using her chest as a comfy pillow, while Natalia toyed with Calleigh's hair. Calleigh smiled up at Natalia, "I heard this story once, from a friend of mine who was really big into mythology. Anyway, I think it was this thing by Plato, and if I remember it wasn't offered as a serious explanation, but it always sort of made sense to me." Calleigh looked up at Natalia, and finding nothing there but a comforting smile and a welcoming glint in her eyes continued, "The story goes that there was once three kinds of people in the world, and they were all round and rolled all over the earth. And one kind was male, another female, and the third was a combination. After some time the people angered the gods, and Zeus chose to split each round into halves. As a result we're destined to always search for our other halves, and we'll never be whole again until we find them." Calleigh paused a moment, mulling over her thoughts, "I always sort of looked at love that way, like I was looking for the second half of myself. I always thought that when I met that person I would know, instantly, that I had found my other half. I just…" Calleigh bit her lip thoughtfully and looked up at Natalia, "I felt that the first time I met you."

Natalia couldn't resist the soft look of hesitation on Calleigh's face and leaned down to press her lips gently against the blondes. Neither woman expected the spark and tingle that spread throughout their bodies at that simple loving touch.

As they pulled away Calleigh smiled up at Natalia, reaching up to stroke her cheek softly, "I love you. And I know it might seem quick, I know it might seem rash and illogical, but it's true. It scared me, I didn't understand how I could fall so deep and so hard for you so quickly. I told myself to stop, that I couldn't feel this way, it wasn't allowed. And then I found out about J.R. and it seemed so much more important that I not fall. I couldn't risk hurting you or damaging your memories of someone you love." Calleigh paused for a breathe and looked up at Natalia for a moment before continuing, "I don't expect for you to feel the same, I don't expect you to tell me you love me. I don't want you to. When, if you tell me you love me, I want it to be because you're sure, not because of whatever effect this place and your memories have had on you."

For a brief moment Natalia didn't know whether to be flattered or offended by Calleigh's speech. _"Don't let it bother you Tal." "How did you know?' "I'm not an internal voice for nothing. The point is that she knows what this place means to you, and she's not implying that you would intentionally hurt her or confuse past and present emotions." "I know but…" "No buts, she just wants you to be sure, and she needs to be sure. She needs to know that you love her because she's herself, not because she reminds you of me. Just trust her, trust yourself, and give yourselves time. It'll work out, I promise." _

Natalia smiled and kissed Calleigh's forehead softly, "I understand." Those words alone were almost enough to soothe and calm Calleigh's fears and anxieties, but she still had her own internal doubts, but she had faith and trusted her heart.

The two laid there, curled together, both lost in their own thoughts, they knew they were close, and they knew that the presence of the other was enough to calm and satisfy any pressing needs or desires. That simple safe presence was enough to lull both women back into a deep and relaxing slumber.

Calleigh opened her eyes and examined the world around her. It was unlike any thing she had ever seen. Every surface, every object looked as if it were made of shattered glass. She walked slowly, tracing her hands over the edges of trees and bushes, careful not to cut her hand, she listened to the crunch of shattered glass beneath her feet and tried to understand where she was.

In another dream, in another world, Natalia walked through a very similar world, but where in Calleigh's dream everything was made of shattered glass, in Natalia's everything was a dull dim color, grays were predominant, marking the landscape and the sky.

"Life is nothing if not short. What you see is the way it would be." Calleigh and Natalia both heard the voice, independent of each other. It continued to Calleigh, "This is the way Natalia's world was after I died, everything was shattered, and if it weren't for you, this might be how it would exist even now. But you're presence alone on the day she met you started to heal and repair her world."

And then to Natalia, "She wasn't broken, she wasn't destroyed, she just was. Calleigh loved her work and she adored those she worked with, but she had little to focus on beyond that. Her world was dull, like you see it now, When she met you that first day you brought more color and shine into her world than she had seen in years."

Then the voice continued to both of them, "Without meaning to, without intending to you altered and forever changed the landscapes of each other's lives. Nothing will ever be the same, but you will both be forever better for having known the other. Explore your dream worlds, wander, realize how deeply and truly you affect each other."

With that the voice tapered off and the ladies were left to their own devices. Calleigh wandered slowly, puzzling over and over in her mind how she could repair and restore the world she was in. She stopped next to a small shattered tree, and placed her palm upon the trunk, ignoring the pain of the glass in her hand. She focused, pushing all her energy and love for Natalia into that tree. She watched in awe as the tree slowly repaired itself and the rest of the world followed.

Natalia experienced a similar occasion, but with her touch and thoughts of love the world became bright and vibrant and colorful. Natalia stood, looking at the world in amazement, continuing to walk and explore, every so often she would stop and see a moment in Calleigh's life lit up in the sky. Each moment showed an interaction between Calleigh and Natalia, each moment was one more color, one more ounce of vibrancy that Natalia added to Calleigh's life.

Calleigh saw similar moments in Natalia's life. And each new revelation and glimpse at the woman she loved allowed Calleigh to understand how shattered Natalia had been, and how much of a difference she had made in the other woman's life.

Unexpectedly the narrating voice boomed throughout the dreams, "Love is not defined by our mothers, our fathers, our sisters, our brothers. Love is not defined by what we like, what we hate, what we watch or what we read. Love is not defined by the body, the hair, the eyes or the hands. Love is defined by the soul, and your souls define each other, they complete each other, as long as you trust that, you will never be alone."

Calleigh awoke with a start, noticing first that she was still entwined with Natalia and second that the sun had moved through the sky and into the afternoon without anyone noticing. It took all her will power to disengage herself from Natalia's grasp, but her stomach had begun grumbling far louder than any internal organ ever should. She exited the tent slowly and quietly before busying herself with the preparations of a late lunch. As she cooked her thoughts wandered to Natalia and ways to show her how much she cared. All of a sudden she felt like someone had turned a light bulb on above her head, and she even looked to check. By the time Natalia had woken to join Calleigh for the meal, Calleigh was humming happily and make small notes to herself on a scrap piece of paper.

Whenever Natalia tried to catch a glimpse of the paper Calleigh just smiled and blocked her view. She refused to even hint at what she had planned beyond admitting that it was a good thing they slept so much of the day away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I'm almost done posting this. Mostly because I know a couple of you are anxious to see how it ends, and I don't want to drag it out too long, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. still.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day was a blur for Natalia. She knew that the two of them went shopping again, though she wasn't certain what had been purchased, and they had spent some time at the beach, but she couldn't remember much about that either. Her mind was dually focused on two things and that left little room for anything else. Half her time was spent thinking about her dream from earlier, and how dim Calleigh's world had seemed, and the rest of the time was focused on that little sheet of paper that Calleigh had worked so hard to keep hidden from her view. As hard as Natalia tried, she couldn't get any further with either subject.

As for Calleigh, the day ticked by agonizingly slow. While shopping she was half certain that Natalia had figured out her plan, but Natalia said nothing about the new flashlight, the extra thick blanket, or the tent stakes and plastic tarp. She was certain that Natalia would notice when she snuck off down to the Ranger's Station, or when she made a trip to the pay phone. And Natalia didn't say anything at the beach either, when Calleigh spent 15 minutes looking for the perfect spot to stake themselves out for some R & R. Luckily for Calleigh, Natalia's mind was somewhere else.

Natalia continued to be distracted, while Calleigh worried herself senseless. Natalia missed the secret meeting outside the shower house, where money was passed off, along with some of the new possessions, while Calleigh agonized over the same meeting. For anyone who was watching it would seem that Natalia was so busy thinking about Calleigh's plans, that she missed all the clues that were right in front of her. And Calleigh was so busy worrying that Natalia would notice that she never noticed how distracted she was.

Eventually the time passed, they had their ice cream, and the sun fell, the moon rose and the stars came out to play. Finally, Calleigh forced herself to pull away from Natalia's arms and off the hammock, where even in their distracted and anxious states they had still managed to gravitate towards each other. Natalia watched Calleigh move across the site and remove a picnic basket from the trunk of the car, before extending her hand to Natalia.

Natalia looked up at Calleigh and breathed in her beauty, "Now?"

Calleigh smiled, entwining her fingers with Natalia's, "Now."

Hand in hand, they walked through the campground, and to the head of the beach, where they found reassurance in the whispering chirp of crickets and the gentle crashing of the waves. They walked slowly down the stairs, and into the sand, destined for the same perfect spot that Calleigh had picked for them that afternoon. Though now there stood a make shift tent from the tarp Calleigh had purchased that afternoon, with the extra think blanket inside, and a telescope set up in front of the tent. Natalia just looked around in surprise while Calleigh set the picnic basket inside the tent.

Calleigh couldn't help but grin at the surprise written all over Natalia's beautiful face.

"Cal, what is this?"

"It's just what it looks like darling. I thought you might like to do some stargazing tonight."

Within a second Calleigh found her arms filled with the other woman. "I guess you like the idea?"

All Natalia could do was smile against Calleigh's skin. She pulled back for a moment and looked at the other woman, bathed in the starlight, "What's the tent for?"

Calleigh looked down sheepishly, "Well, it's supposed to rain tonight, and I didn't want to cancel my arrangements, so I paid a couple teenagers to set it up for us… just in case?"

Natalia just smiled, before pelting Calleigh with more questions, "What about the rangers, no ones supposed to be on the beach at night? And where did the telescope come from?"

"Well, for the Telescope I saw a flier about a man who rents telescopes out to people who want a closer look at the night sky. And well, I went down and talked to the rangers this afternoon and I told them how I had found this woman, and she was quickly becoming the light of my life. That her smile outshone the sun and her beauty out dazzled the stars. I told them how she had the kindest heart and the softest soul; I told them how important this place was to her. And I told them how my world changed when I first saw her, and that I just needed this night to show her all of that."

Natalia just stood and stared at Calleigh, overcome by the strongest of feelings brought on by those words. "Is that all?"

Calleigh grinned, "Well … I might have brought out my gun?" "_Funny slick." "I know."_

"CALLEIGH!"

"I'm just kidding darling, it was just my wallet. I might have made a slight donation to the camp ground"

"How slight?"

"Not enough to break the bank, but enough to put a new safer jungle gym in at the play ground?"

And all Natalia could do was stand and stare at the goddess in front of her. The normally composed woman couldn't seem to close her mouth or take her eyes off of Calleigh.

_"J.R.? You out there?" "Yeah, whatcha need Blondie?" "Did I break her?" The voice laughed, "No Cal, you just shocked her a bit." "A good shock, or a bad over crossed the lines with the jungle gym shock?" "It's a good shock, it's like you're giving her back a piece of me, that's all." "Should I tell her about the plaque? You know, the one that says in memory of you?" "Maybe not tonight, unless you want her in shock the rest of the evening?" "Good point, thanks." "Hey Blondie…" "Yeah?" "Thank you."_

Calleigh stepped closer to Natalia, cupping her face in her hands softly, "Tal? Tal, you okay?'

Natalia shook her head, looking at Calleigh again, "Yeah, just really surprised. Thank you."

Calleigh smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller woman's waist, "Shall we look at those stars now?"

"In a minute-" and with that Natalia lowered her lips to Calleigh's expressing everything she could in the sweetest of kisses. One minute turned into two, then three, then five, as the kiss continued, and they found themselves completely wrapped up in each other, hands and fingers stroking skin softly, while lips and souls melted into each other.

Some time later the women managed to separate themselves and Calleigh focused the telescope on a series of stars, showing Natalia her favorite constellations, and relaying the ancient myths that explained the forms taken in the sky. They each made a wish on a falling star before lying back in the sand to look at the sky with their bare eyes. Calleigh unexpectedly found her head resting on Natalia's stomach and their fingers entwined as they stared up at the sky.

Natalia pointed at a set of stars, "See, I think those look more like a bunny then anything else."

Calleigh just smiled, "That's not what the ancients saw honey."

"Well, they were wrong."

Calleigh just giggled slightly at Natalia, and curled closer, watching the night sky. Natalia propped herself up, glaring mockingly down at the blonde, before looking up at the lighthouse a few miles down the beach.

"Watch it, Sauron's eye is looking for you."

Calleigh looked up, slightly surprised, "Did you just seriously liken a light house to one of the most evil fictional characters ever?"

"No comment."

Both women found themselves swallowed up in laughter and a need to be closer to each other. It was several minutes before either could breathe properly enough to speak, and when they had calmed down, Calleigh looked up at the woman she loved, "Fine, but you're Sam. I get to be Frodo." And with that, the rain started to fall.

Calleigh popped up from her place in the sand and tossed the cover over the telescope to protect it from the rain, then pulled Natalia after her into their little makeshift tent. The tent had been situated far enough away from the water's edge that even if it stormed all-night they would be safe from rising water and splashing waves. They curled up together, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms, and watched as lightning crashed over the lake. The thunder was practically deafening and the waves crashed with a roar onto the beach.

As the watched the sky fall Natalia told Calleigh stories from her childhood and her younger years. And Calleigh shared the anecdotes of her early fascination with guns and bacon. And before the storm had spent its last lightning bolt the two women had fallen asleep safely wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Almost to the end, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

When the sun rose over the tops of the dunes, Calleigh and Natalia were still deep in the arms of slumber. When the first families started trickling down to the edge of the beach they were still lingering in the peace of their mutual dreams. When the out of control football struck the edge of their tent, they were suddenly, and quite unhappily wide awake.

The grumble that escaped from Calleigh's lips was quickly silenced by the good morning bestowed upon them by Natalia. Even though it was early, and even though the sand was rough and itchy and in places sand should never go, and even though there were boisterous teenagers and crying babies less than a hundred yards away, it was the best morning either woman could remember in a very long time. Wrapped in Calleigh's arms Natalia looked out over the lake, contemplating the many ways in which her life had changed in the past few weeks. Sure there were the cases back home that had been devastating, there were the reminders at home of what it was that she'd lost in her past, but the past few days spent with the beautiful blonde had been more than enough to alter her view of the world around her permanently.

Said beautiful blonde was contemplating the woman she was wrapped around just as deeply when her thoughts where broken into by the piercing sound of a whistle. Sighing unhappily she pulled herself from Talia's arms to peek out the tarp-tent and see what was going on. To her surprise one of the park rangers was walking up and down the beach, updating the beachgoers on the current status of the day. The ranger stopped to talk to Calleigh just long enough to thank her for the generous donation, at which Natalia raised an eyebrow, and to caution the couple about the Red Flag status. A status which only made Natalia grin mischievously.

It wasn't half an hour later that found both women back at their campsite, preparing for a day at the beach. "Talia, what did the ranger mean by it being a Red Flag day?"

"There's a flag system in place on all the Michigan public beaches, though the flags aren't necessarily hung everywhere, they still apply. A green flag day means the undercurrent isn't that strong, and there's no danger. A yellow flag day means that the undercurrent is stronger, and to be cautious. A red flag day means that the undercurrent is really strong and that it's dangerous to go in the water."

"So…why are we going to the beach then?"

"Would you rather go to Disney World on a day when there's a million people there, or on a day when it's almost empty?"

"Disney World isn't going to kill you though…"

"Please, it's the only place in the world where the Mice are taller than you and talk back. It's terrifying."

"The beach?"

"Oh right, well first, the beach is going to be seriously empty. And second, the waves gorgeous, the waves. They're huge."

"Your point?"

"So much more fun this way." Natalia paused for a moment, eyeing the blonde carefully, "Trust me?"

Calleigh smiled and sighed all at once, "With all that I am."

The two women smiled happily before preparing their preparations and heading to the beach. It wasn't but two hours later that the pair found themselves stretched out on the sand of the secluded and empty beach, drying off under the sun after their most recent foray into the wild waters of the day.

Natalia propped herself up on her elbows, watching the blonde stretched out next to her, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke the delicious looking skin that seemed to be constantly taunting her lately. Realizing it was no longer necessary to resist, Talia trailed her fingers lightly across the toned abs, tracing small circles across the bared skin slowly, leaving a trail of temperature unrelated goose bumps in her wake.

Eyes laced with desire watched Natalia, teeth bit down on a bottom lip, holding back the sounds of quickly rising want and need. Natalia glanced up, meeting Calleigh's eyes.

"Cal…honey?"

"uhhuhh?"

"Maybe we should go back to the tent?"

"uhhuhhhh"

Natalia bit back a slight chuckle at the ever eloquent Calleigh, rising slowly from her place on the beach and stretching out a hand to help the blonde to her feet. Both women felt the spark flare between their skin, burning and flickering within them the longer they maintained touch. When Calleigh faltered in the sand it was Natalia's arms that reached out to catch her, and the two were quickly and deeply entangled in each other once again.

Standing on that beach, arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed close, stealing the breath from each others lips things seemed truly and deeply right. Any observer would never have been able to tell who made the next move, but lips were suddenly together, moving in a complicated dance that only ever seems to improve with age. Fingers tangled in hair, drifted across hips and stomachs and both women felt themselves begin to fall, without ever altering their footing.

When Calleigh opened her eyes again, meeting Natalia's gaze, she felt the click, the resounding knowing, the total and complete realization that her home existed solely in the eyes staring back at her. Cupping Natalia's face in her hands, stroking her thumbs along the flushed cheeks, "Talia… I …" Natalia just smiled back, brushing her lips against Calleigh's once more, "I know." Their lips met again and again, deepening the growing connection and bond between the couple.

Eventually the pair managed to separate, putting just enough distance between them to gain control of their senses, and their breathing. Still, every time their eyes met they could feel the ever present burn of passion, lined with a comforting layer of growing and deepening emotion. After a final tender and immensely satisfying entanglement the two turned, as one, back to the beach, gathered their belongings, and began the trek back to their camp site.

It wasn't until they were standing in front of their tent, in the middle of the sunshiney day, that the first tendrils of nervousness began to wrap themselves around Natalia's spine. She couldn't help but look down at the ground, apparently entranced in the travels of a caterpillar across a mountain of leaves and sticks. Calleigh watched her would be lover for what seemed like an eternity, finally reaching across the brief distance to entwine her fingers with Natalia's, "Want to get some ice cream?" Natalia glanced up from her perusal of the ecosystem at her feet, looking a combination of surprised and confused. Calleigh's heart tugged at the expression on her companions face.

"Talia…. I know what we both want. And let me be perfectly honest, I would love nothing more than to take you into our tent right now and christen this new relationship we've found. But it wouldn't be right." When Calleigh paused for a breath she caught the slightly hurt look on the other woman's face, reaching out to stroke the cheek that she held most dear, Calleigh continued, "Trust me baby, I want this, more than anything. But the first time we make love, I want it to be done right. I want to take you out for dinner, a stroll on a beach, a fantastic evening of just being together. Then I want to take you home, to a bed, a real bed. Not the floor of the tent where any loud sounds can be heard by the fifty or so people in the nearby camp ground," with her next pause Calleigh caught sight of the ever widening smile on Natalia's face. "I love you Tal, and I want the proper time and place to show you just how much. More importantly I want you to want it too, and not just because of the memories of this place, or the revelation of our feelings or the closeness we've found here. I want you to want it because you love me, because you're sure you love me. I want you to be ready and I want us to be ready. I jus-"

Calleigh found herself shushed by the persistent weight of Natalia's body against her own, and the soft gentle caresses as their lips met. When they parted once again, Calleigh heard everything she needed in five little words, "I understand. Now, ice cream?" Fifteen minutes later in clean clothes, the pair walked down the road, content in their silence and companionship, on their way to an afternoon treat of ice cream. They sat at a table near the ice cream stand for almost 3 hours, watching couples, families, children and complete strangers melt away the heat of the afternoon together. They laughed together as a three year old shared her cone with the family dog, as a pair of nervous teenagers found themselves holding hands in line, they watched the grandparents share loving glances as they told stories to their families, they watched every stage of life share their little part of the world for the afternoon. In between the teens, the dogs, and the families, Calleigh and Natalia shared more of themselves, voicing fears, dreams, and past events that had rarely if ever been vocalized.

When stomachs began rumbling for more substantial food than ice cream and waffle cones the joined pair rose from their table slowly, fingers once more entwined they returned to their camp site. Fixing dinner in a companionable silence, Natalia found herself glancing across the site, needing to see the blonde, to find the hope and love that were held so deep within those eyes. Whenever their eyes met, Natalia knew she had found what it was she was searching for.

It was after dinner, as they shared the gentle sway of the hammock that they shared their thoughts on the present, on their work, their friends, their current relationship with each other and with their families. They talked about the shape of the clouds, the odd looking leaf in the tree to the left, and if they had enough firewood to last for the remainder of the trip. When Calleigh went to swat at a mosquito and sent the two tumbling to the ground, a beautiful melodious laughter could be heard echoing throughout the campground. As ever, they simply rose, dusted themselves off, and went back to sharing the soothing swing of the hammock.

As the evening approached the pair traded in their shorts for jeans and tank tops for hoodies, both quietly acknowledging the approaching end of another day together. Calleigh pocketed a flashlight, and together they once more made the trek to the head of the beach, standing together on a secluded corner of the deck, they watched the sun begin it's downward descent into the heart of the lake. As the last beams of the sun drifted below the horizon, Calleigh turned to gaze into the eyes of her companion. When their eyes met neither could do anything but smile.

Calleigh glanced down at their entwined fingers before looking back up at the beautiful smile in front of her, "I think that sunset was more beautiful than the last."

"I wouldn't know. I was watching you, you're all the beauty in the world to me Cal." As the blonde blushed and looked down quietly, elegant fingers reached out, tracing a cheek before raising Calleigh's chin, bringing their eyes together. " I love you Calleigh."

"Tal…?"

"I'm not saying this because of what you said earlier. I'm not saying this because of where we are, or what my memories are. I'm not saying this because I'm confused or overwhelmed. I'm telling you I love you because when I close my eyes, all I can see is you. When the rest of the world is silent, your voice is all I hear. I'm telling you I love you because I can't imagine not waking up to find you next to me, because my sweatshirt smells like you and it is comforting in the most amazing of ways," pausing for a quick breathe Natalia rushed ahead before she could be interrupted, "I love the way you smile, I love that you mutter in your sleep, I love that when I look into your eyes I don't see my past, I don't see the present, I see my future. And I can't wait to see where that leads us. Plain and simple Calleigh, I love you."

All the blonde could do was smile, as their lips met again, welcoming in the night and their future.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it, the epilogue and then it's done. I was going to put off posting this till next week but figured I'd go ahead and put it out there. I've toyed with the idea of a sequel, but I've not decided for sure yet. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

_I believe in happily ever afters. I'm sure that seems surprising, considering – you know, I died before I found mine and all. The thing is, I made Natalia happy, but Calleigh…. She makes my Tal glow. For that, I love them both. This isn't my story though, this belongs to them._

_I'm sure you're wondering what happened after Natalia told Calleigh she loved her. To be brief, they spent the rest of their vacation enjoying the sun, the stars and each other. Not like that…pervs. I will tell you this, they played on the swings, they got ice cream and they played in the water. But really, that's not the story. The story, the big important part, it's how they found each other. It's how they got to where they were that night, it's about what they lost in their lives, but more importantly, it's about what they found in each other._

_Eventually though, like all stories do, this one had to end. They could only stay holed up in that tent for so long. Reality came calling one day and they had to go home, they had to go back to work, and they had to deal with the changes in their relationship and the implications on the world they lived in the other fifty weeks of the year. _

_It wasn't easy. They had to find a way to tell their coworkers about the new developments in their lives. Those conversations certainly weren't easy. They had to share their relationship with their families. And there was one conversation Natalia dreaded having, despite the happiness she had found in the blonde. Calleigh stood with her that fall day, when they stood on my parents door step. They've both been permanently invited back for every Thanksgiving, Christmas and any other holiday my family decided to celebrate. I hear there are plans for a get together on "Talk Like A Pirate Day." _

_The next time Calleigh and Natalia returned to the campground the spread some of my ashes on the beach and on the playground. Tal was finally able to really let go of me, and she was finally able to build the relationship she so truly deserved. But if you've ever read "The Princess Bride" then you'll understand that real fairy tale endings don't exist. They found their true love, but that didn't make the relationship any easier. They still fought, and they had to work every day to make sure they worked out. Because something that serious, a love that great, it doesn't exist without working for it. And sure, they had their bad days, they had fights, they had scares, but the work they did never ceased to remind them how important it was to hold on to each other._

_They found their happily ever after. Every summer for the next 40 years they'd spend two weeks a year watching the sun rise and set on that lake. Their children would make the trip with them every year, their grandchildren too. And one summer they realized that they had become the grandparents glancing at each other fondly over their ice cream as their granddaughter shared her cone with the family dog. _

_All because one night as the sun set, Natalia told Calleigh she loved her, and they both felt the moment as their hearts slid home. _

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for sticking with me through the end!**  
_


End file.
